I promise
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Someone will fall in love with you. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.

* * *

_Someone will fall in love with you. Your flaws, scars, someone will._

"_Ve_~ _Sorella_, ¿Crees que a Ludwig le guste el pastel de chocolate?" La italiana sonrió al murmurar el nombre del alemán mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Su hermana mayor solo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "Ya te lo he dicho, si no le gusta es un _idiota_, tú haces de las mejores comidas"

"Pero Roderich y Francis me ayudaron en la receta, ¿No crees que eso es hacer trampa? ¿Qué tal si no le gusta?" Ignorando la gota de sudor frio que deslizaba por detrás de su cuello, fijo su mirada a sus manos que sujetaban la caja de pastel en sus manos.

"Deja de pensar en tonterías"

El par de hermanas se detuvieron frente a la escuela, mientras la mayor revisaba el reloj que reposaba sobre su muñeca izquierda. "_Cazzo_! Tengo que irme" Avisó y se echó a correr la mayor hacia el interior de la escuela.

Felicia haciendo lo mismo, en dirección contraria corrió hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, en donde Ludwig jugaba futbol con su hermano mayor y sus amigos antes de entrar a clases, pero sin darse cuenta por donde iba, Felicia tropezó contra una piedra, instinto invadiéndola por completo extendió los brazos, alejando al pastel para evitar aplastarlo o que se cayera. Lo primero que sintió al caer fue un dolor en su rodilla derecha, al igual que en su mentón, sin importarle que le doliera demasiado la italiana respiro hondo, tragándose el llanto que a gritos quería escapar de sus ojos, se levantó lentamente y sacudiéndose con una mano su uniforme camino ahora con más calma hacia el patio trasero.

Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en el patio trasero, creyendo que podrían haberse marchado a clase, la italiana decidió hacer lo mismo, caminando hacia la entrada con aire desanimado, sin mirar al frente choco contra algo sólido, aplastando un poco la caja del pastel.

"_Ve_~!" Se asustó la chica y se separó rápidamente, la caja del pastel en su pecho ya destruido.

El sujeto se giró hacia ella, revelando el par de ojos color azul característico del alemán, pero estos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, en terror. "¡Felicia! ¿Qué te paso?" Luego se acercó hacia ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo, tomando con cuidado su mentón para limpiar la sangre.

"_Io_… Hice un pastel para ti, pero ahora está destruido" Dando un paso hacia atrás extendió sus brazos para darle la caja.

"_Mein Gott_, Felicia tus rodillas tienen sangre, ¿Puedes caminar?"

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, el alemán cargo a la italiana en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la enfermería.

**. . .**

Luego de que la enfermera había curado a Felicia, había insistido en que se quedara por un par de horas más, lo cual Felicia solo tuvo que aceptar, mientras estaba sentada en la camilla, escucho unos pasos acercándose y se sorprendió de ver a Ludwig, una sonrisa plasmándose en su rostro.

"_Ve_~ Ludwig"

Sin decir nada, dejo su mochila cerca de la entrada, con la caja del pastel en la mano, se acercó hacia la camilla y acerco una de las sillas cerca.

"¡Lo siento! Prometo traerte un mejor pastel mañana"

"Felicia, está bien. Pensaba en comérmelo ahora, pero quería compartirlo contigo, _ja_?"

Luego sacó un tenedor y dando un primer bocado, Felicia vio como sus ojos se iluminaban poco a poco. Y tomando otro bocado se inclinó para darle a Felicia.

La chica gustosa saboreo el pastel, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse más en los ojos, se detuvo y abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir un roce en su mentón. Se dio cuenta que había recibido un beso de Ludwig.

"Ah, _danke_" Solo dijo el alemán sonrojado y miro hacia en otra dirección.

_They'll love you for you. They'll know what you look like when you're tired,_

Por la tercera vez en esa clase, Felicia había estornudado, el alemán mirándola de reojo se dio cuenta en como hundía su cara más y más en la gran bufanda que cubría su cuello, mientras recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano y daba un gran suspiro.

Minutos después, cuando la clase había terminado Ludwig se giró hacia la chica, poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándola hacia él. La chica solo bostezo y se acercó más hacia su costado, soltando un suspiro de sus labios.

"¿Quieres tomar aire?"

Felicia solo negó con la cabeza lentamente y cerrando sus ojos, sintió como Ludwig le dedicaba un beso en su cabeza.

_happy,_

Estaban en clase de arte, los alumnos guardando su material para salir del salón, pues faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara la clase, cerrando su mochila y colocándosela, escucho unos pasos acercándose y luego la voz de Felicia.

"_Ve_~ ¡Ludwig!" La chica extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero dando al descubierto sus manos completamente manchadas de pintura.

Suciedad, al ser algo que le irritaba al rubio tomo las muñecas de la chica antes de que pudiera mancharlo. "Felicia, ¿Por qué tienes las manos con pintura?"

La chica abrió su boca en sorpresa y rápidamente vio sus manos, como si hubiera olvidado que no tenía nada en ellas.

"Alfred no sabía cómo dibujar algunos planetas o constelaciones, así que hice unos bocetos sobre mis manos, pintura fue lo primero que encontré" Contesto la chica simplemente, al final algo avergonzada y luego unió sus manos para mostrar la pequeña obra de arte.

En definitiva, se veía realmente bien el dibujo, sin importar que ella lo llamara un simple boceto, Ludwig no era muy bueno en el arte, así que todo lo que Felicia podía hacer era como un tesoro para él.

"Es demasiado interesante, Felicia"

"_Ve_~ _Grazie_!" Luego la chica tomo su cara y estampo sus labios con los de él.

_sad,_

"No deberías malgastar tu tiempo con Ludwig, es demasiado obvio que solo te tiene lastima" Escuchó la voz de Rose acercándose y luego la inglesa se encontraba a su lado, rodeando a la italiana con un brazo en sus hombros, mirando frente a ellas al alemán junto con los demás estudiantes se encontraban jugando futbol.

"_Ve_~ No lo creo, él es demasiado bueno conmigo"

Rose solo soltó una carcajada amarga. "Él es bueno con todas, ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero? Su hermano es Gilbert, ¿Qué esperabas de el?"

La expresión de Felicia cambio completamente a una de preocupación y empujo a la inglesa, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul, tacleándolo en el suelo.

"¡Ludwig! ¿Te agrado? ¿Me odias?"

"¡F-Felicia!" Su cara se sonrojo gravemente y luego trago saliva. "_N-Nein_, me agradas. No te odio"

_angry. _

Felicia no podía soportarlo más, siempre en la clase de deportes Anya aprovechaba para ponerse en equipo con Ludwig, dejándola a ella sola, no podían culparla, Felicia quería pasar tiempo con su alemán favorito, pero la rusa siempre interfería, al principio Felicia creyó que era mera coincidencia, hasta que las hermanas de la rusa le advirtieron sobre _vigilar_ a Ludwig.

En estos momentos jugaban quemados, pero Felicia, gracias a su habilidad de esquivar prácticamente todo lo que se interpone en su camino, era la única que quedaba en su equipo, cuando tuvo una oportunidad, la chica corrió a por el balón, sujetándolo firmemente su dirección se clavó directamente hacia la rusa y tirado la bola, con toda su fuerza, le hizo imposible poder esquivarla, haciendo que se estrellara contra su cara.

"_Ve_~! Gané!" Grito la italiana emocionada, mirando de reojo como una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Ludwig se formada.

_They'll fall in love with you. No one else, just you. Maybe you haven't found them yet, but there is someone out there wondering what you're like. You'll meet them,_

"Felicia, _Ich liebe dich_"

"_Ti amo_"

_I promise._

* * *

lo de sad puso a felicia enferma porque cuando yo lo estoy me pongo triste o muy callada y pienso que a ella le puede ocurrir lo mismo

**la parte de la clase de arte esta inspirada en una imagen y esta en mi perfil**

reviews plz

Someone will fall in love with you. Your flaws, scars, someone will. They'll love you for you. They'll know what you look like when you're tired, happy, sad, angry. They'll fall in love with you. No one else, just you. Maybe you haven't found them yet, but there is someone out there wondering what you're like.  
You'll meet them, I promise.


End file.
